Dead Circuit
by heylalaa
Summary: TrentElli; — Dan kuas merah pun mulai melukis, bersama putih sebagai latar.


**Fandom:** Harvest Moon**  
Pairing: **Trent/Elli**  
Disclaimer: **HM © Natsume, Stuck in the Moment © Justin Bieber**  
Challenge: **Fic for Liberty and Under-Appreciated Pairing  
**Prompt: **A—Merah dan Putih**  
Notes: **Saya lihat pairing ini benar-benar kosong sekali di fandom ini. Saya sudah cek, dan memang nggak ada pairing Doc/Elli di fandom HM Indo (kayaknya). Karena itu—dengan tidak tahu malunya—saya mencoba menulis cerita yang ingin saya persembahkan untuk pasangan terpencil ini.  
**Notes2: **Dan saya tidak menyebutkan satu pun kata ejekan untuk fic saya di pembukaan ini! Yey! Suatu kemajuan yang sangat pesat, eh?  
**Notes3: **Hanya peringatan, tapi mungkin format fic ini agak sedikit membingungkan.

* * *

—**Dead Circuit—**  
© heylalaa

* * *

Merah.

Saat itu, hanya warna inilah yang dapat terlihat. Menyelimuti bagai sutera lembut di tengah musim dingin yang membekukan. Menebarkan bau besi yang menimbulkan rasa mual berterbangan di dalam perut. Memancarkan panas yang begitu mendera, sembari menguasai relung paru-paru dengan asap yang mampu membuat sesak.

Merah.

Dan **merah**.

Tak ada warna suci melapisi segalanya dengan bau obat-obatan yang selalu menggelitik hidung. Tak ada pasien yang melangkah pergi seraya tersenyum lembut dan mengucapkan '_terima kasih banyak_' kepadanya. Tak ada jas putih yang menari kala angin melantunkan simfoni gembira. Tak ada senyum samar yang kadang hadir di balik tirai bersih yang menggantung.

Semua itu, sekarang telah lenyap.

Yang kini hadir di sampingnya hanyalah merah. Warna yang kini sedang melahap segala hal yang hidup di sekitarnya. Berpijar seolah tertawa mendengar tangisan dan raungan menyayat hati yang terus berkumandang. Berdansa dengan riang di tengah lautan darah dan mayat yang bergelimpangan.

Hanya ada merah.

Dan tak ada lagi putih.

.

.

(Tak ada lagi **Trent**.)

* * *

_"...kau terlihat pucat."_

_Derap langkah perlahan menghilang. Lengkung letih bermain tanpa dalang._

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Ya." Helaan napas segera terlontar. Kecemasan terlihat begitu menghampar. "Kalau kau merasa lelah, kau bisa beristirahat sementara aku bisa pergi ke kota dan menggantikanmu untuk mengambil obat Ellen."_

_Lagi-lagi, senyum tulus kembali menari. Sayangnya, rasa lega tak kunjung menghampiri. "Tak usah, Dokter. Lagipula, di sini banyak yang membutuhkan Dokter—lebih daripada aku."_

_"...baiklah."_

_Paras senang sang gadis langsung menggantung. Pintu tertutup, dan hening datang berkunjung._

.

.

(Hanya dikelilingi putih dan **putih**. Tanpa biru.)

* * *

Putih.

Di balik kepolosan warna itu, tersimpan kesucian yang absolut dan kemurnian tiada batas. Di punggungnya, terpahat arti bersih dan inosen yang tak dapat hilang. Selalu, selalu ia sang pembawa simbol atas segala sesuatu yang belum tersentuh oleh kotornya dunia dewasa.

Putih begitu suci, itu kata para tetua.

Putih sangatlah polos, itu yang semua orang ketahui.

Namun, walau kata-kata manis itu melekat terus di nama, putih juga selalu mengingatkan kita akan rumah sakit. Sementara di balik tembok gagah rumah sakit, selalu hadir tangisan dan **kematian **yang menunggu. Sejenius apapun para dokter yang mengadu nasib di dalam, secekatan apapun para perawat yang berlarian di atas lantai putihnya, rumah sakit takkan pernah terlepas dari kematian yang terus menerus mengekor.

Putih.

Selalu **putih**.

Dan kematian.

Tapi, ada kalanya pula warna biru bermain di tengah lautan polos ini. Menaburkan senyum tulus kepada para pasien yang membutuhkan kasih sayang. Melontarkan tatapan cemas untuk mereka yang sedang menantang takdir. Dan tak pernah sekalipun merasa letih untuk mencurahkan kehangatan pada dia yang membutuhkan.

Biru yang tersenyum bagai mentari. Biru yang selalu berkerja keras. Biru yang amat baik hati. Biru yang menatap lembut, laksana langit lapang di waktu pagi.

Biru yang cantik (dan terkadang terlihat begitu menyilaukan).

Baginya, tanpa biru, rumah sakit ini terasa **mati**.

.

.

(Namun kini, sang biru telah **tenggelam** dalam lautan merah.)

* * *

"_Kau terlihat pucat, Nona."_

_Tangan ramping berhenti bergerak. Mata biru segera membelalak. Rasa kaget tak urung menusuk telak._

"_Mungkin kau kelelahan. Lebih baik kau istirahat sebentar."_

_Pulpen kini kembali berdansa. Melangkah indah di atas kertas bagai sang angsa._

"_Sebelum pergi, ada orang yang juga mengatakan hal itu padaku." Bibir bergerak malu-malu. Jantung berdetak laksana palu._

"_Oh, orang itu kedengaran sangat baik hati dan perhatian sekali, ya?"_

_Namun, tiba-tiba bel merah meraung kencang. Di tembok putih, bel penanda kebakaran memandang. Berteriak, berusaha memperingatkan akan kematian yang datang._

.

.

(Dan kuas merah pun mulai melukis, bersama putih sebagai **latar**.)

* * *

Merah masih meliputi. Merah masih memenjarakannya. Dan ia menutup mata, membayangkan bahwa kini putihlah yang sedang memeluk, dengan bau obat-obatan dan tatapan datar yang tenang.

Ia tak ingin membuka mata—karena yang akan ia lihat pastilah sangat kontras dengan apa yang diharapkan. Karena sekarang sudah tak ada lagi hal-hal berbau medis (yang telah tergantikan dengan aroma besi metalik yang busuk). Karena sekarang warna putih telah **kalah** (dan tertimpa dengan ganasnya merah yang membara serta panas). Karena sekarang yang berada di dekatnya bukanlah seorang dokter yang menyembunyikan kebaikan di balik topeng dinginnya (melainkan gelimpangan mayat-mayat yang bahkan tak dikenalnya—namun ia tetap menitikkan berjuta-juta airmata hanya untuk mereka).

Dan kini ia telah **lelah**.

Terlalu capek untuk memohon mukjizat dari sang Pencipta. Terlalu letih untuk berdoa dan berharap ini adalah mimpi buruk. Tak lagi memiliki energi untuk sekedar meneriakkan nama lelaki yang ingin ia temui untuk terakhir kalinya.

Lalu, ia menutup mata.

.

.

(Berharap agar putih kembali **tumpah** ke dunia.)

* * *

Samar, ia yakin mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Suara yang teramat familiar. Bagaikan lonceng kebahagian di gendang telinga.

("_Elli, kau bisa dengar aku? Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, kumohon._")

Berbayang, namun ia merasa seolah ia melihat ekspresi cemas Trent di hadapannya.

("_Elli? Kau masih sadar? Gerakkanlah tanganmu, atau kedipkan matamu—apapun untuk memberitahuku bahwa aku tak terlambat!_")

Ia ingin tertawa atas semua delusi yang bermain di depan matanya ini. Tak mungkin Dokter Trent berteriak kebingungan seperti itu. Beliau selalu tenang dalam segala situasi. Selalu mampu mengatur emosi. Itulah ciri khas dari lelaki yang sangat ia kagumi dan begitu dicintainya ini.

("_Elli, kumohon, jawablah._")

Kalau, kalau saja ini bukan hanya mimpi, bukan hanya ilusi kiriman Tuhan di penghujung hidup yang semakin menipis ini, ia ingin segera mengatakan banyak hal untuk pria terhebat itu. Seperti misalnya: jangan pernah bosan untuk selalu menolong orang, teruslah berusaha untuk menjaga senyum orang-orang di dunia, jangan lupakan aku, kutitipkan padamu si kecil Stu dan nenek, dan... aku **mencintaimu** dan—

("..._Elli? Hei! Elli! Jawab aku,** Elli**—!_")

.

.

...Andai saja kisah **kita** bisa berakhir layaknya dongeng zaman dahulu.

* * *

Sang perempuan kini memandang putih. Hangat dan bersih dan begitu bercahaya. Warna yang seolah mengulurkan tangan dan mengajak untuk melangkah ke tempat yang lebih baik, kemudian menunggu kekasih dalam kekekalan.

Sementara, yang dapat sang lelaki lihat sekarang hanyalah merah dan **merah**.

.

.

_I wish we had another time_

_I wish we had another place_

_

* * *

_

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Notes3: **Maaf atas segala ke-OOC-an dan kesinetronan dan keabalan dan begitu banyak pengulangan kata serta betapa sok dramatisnya fic abal ini.  
**Notes4: **Saya tahu Trent OOC di bagian terakhir. Maksud saya, mana mungkin dia teriak-teriak nggak jelas kayak gitu. Tapi, (menurut saya) dia juga manusia. Dan nggak mungkin ada manusia yang bakal tenang-tenang aja kalau orang yang dia sayangi sedang sekarat, eh? Saya sudah buat dia untuk sedikit kelihatan tenang. Walau kelihatannya gagal total.  
**Notes5: **Semoga prompt-nya terjabarkan dengan baik. Maaf kalau jadinya gaje bin alay begini. Mungkin ini gara-gara say akebanyakan nonton sinetron yang ibu saya suka tonton.  
**Notes6: **Bersediakah anda memberikan secuil review? Entah ejekan. Entah pujian (jijik ngarep banget saya!). Entah kritikan atau saran, saya terima dengan lapang dada kok. :)


End file.
